Countdown
by Pickle-c.o
Summary: Warning character death! Finally an adult the Bladebreakers make it on their own. But when Ray's twin has a fight with her husband things go wrong.
1. Reunion

_a/n **Warning Tyson fans leave now.** This isn't my style but it's my best friend's and my almost dream fic._

* * *

**Count Down**

**

* * *

Chapter I:  
****Reunion**

Down a busy street, a raven haired man entered BBA Headquarters. In one of the many rooms a crowd of old beybladers were gathered. It was the yearly reunion that was held by Mr. Dickinson. Quickly Ray walked over to Max.

"Hey Ray," Max greeted.

"Hi," Ray said.

"So where's the White Tigers? I haven't seen them in forever," Max asked.

"Kevin and Gary are still in the village. Lee got a job here as a police officer, if you can believe it. And Mariah's living with Lee, teaching kids to blade.

"Bet you love that," Max teased, elbowing his old friend.

"Not as much as you were when Mariam came to stay," Ray joked. "Besides Mariah and I don't like each other that way."

"Me and Mariam? No…never… she's so… so…" a pink Max protested.

"So like my sister," Ray finished.

"Yeah, she's has such a short fuse," Max whispered.

"What?" A blue haired woman screeched.

As he backed away towards a corner he heard Max stutter, "Hey Mariam I was just telling Ray how lovely you look today."

Happy to be spared he began to look for another familiar face. There it was, Kai stood alone in the far corner with his back to the wall. Slowly Ray made his way to his old captain.

"Hey Kai, how are you?" Ray greeted. As Kai opened his eyes Ray got the funny feeling that something was wrong. "Are the girls alright," He asked, by _the girls _he meant his twin sister Andy and Kai's little sister Kayla.

"Fine Andy's been in an uproar for about a week and Kayla has been giving her this really sad look and neither will tell me what the hell is going on. But other wise it's been a normal week," Kai said calmly.

"Huh," was all that he could muster. It was normal for Andy to lose her cool; it would be weird if she didn't, but a whole week? She usually just explodes and then is a right as rain. Not to mention Kayla's odd behaviour, those two were best friend and everyone knows better than to give Andy sympathy.

"Maybe you can get it out of her," Kai suggested.

"Yeah right," Ray laughed, "she'll just bite off my head."

"Hi Ray," a familiar voice mumbled.

Turning around he found himself looking at his twin. She seemed to be normal enough but then he caught her eyes, the usual fire that burned in them was gone. Without thinking Ray took his sister in his arms and held her close.

"What's the matter?" Ray murmured. What he expected next was his sister to push him away and yell at him for dong such at thing. But to his surprise she didn't, instead she held him tighter. On his shoulder a cold, wet feeling touched him, his sister was… crying. Tilting is head he looked over Andy to look at Kai. The look on his brother-in-law's face was a mirror image of his own, confusing. Slowly she calmed down and he was able to release her. "What's going on?"

But before he could answer a young, blue haired man approached. Seconds later Andy was hiding behind him, something she hadn't done since she was little. An amused look crossed Tyson's face as he drew nearer. Ray stared at his old friend in shock, thinking, _'what is going on?'_

"Hello, Andy, Ray, Kai," Tyson greeted. "What's the matter with your sister Ray?"

'Don't know," Ray shrugged, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Maybe Kai's scaring her," Tyson suggested.

"I don't think so," Kai growled. "I think you're the problem."

"Now why would she be scared of me? We had a great time a couple Saturdays ago," Tyson said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Oh we bumped into each other at the bar she works at and after her sift we spent some time together," Tyson said.

"Yeah right," Kai and Ray laughed, "Andy hates you guts."

"Says you," Tyson shot.

"Tyson, _please _just go away," Andy said softly.

"See," Ray said.

"Yeah I see now, I not good enough to be with you public but I'm good enough to sleep with," Tyson sneered.

"What!" Ray and Kai exclaimed.

In an instant Andy changed from the quiet young lady to the hot tempered woman Ray knew. Both Kai and Andy were now red with rage. Quickly Ray grabbed his sister before she could touch Tyson but Kai was out of his reach. The crimson eyed man raised his first.

"Kai, don't," Andy called. Looking back Kai saw those sad, defeated, brown eyes return. With a sigh he lowered his fist.

"That's right, listen to the slut," Tyson cheered.

Before anyone could speak Kai knocked Tyson to the ground. Somehow Andy had squirmed out of Ray grip, as Kai was about to hit Tyson again Andy grabbed his arm.

"Don't," she almost whispered.

With a groan, Kai released his old team mate. Quickly Tyson dashed away before Kai could change his mind. At the same time Kai and Ray grabbed Andy by either arm and steered her towards the door. Once they were at the Hiwatari mansion they sat her in a chair.

"Okay I want to know what happened and I want to _now_," Kai demanded.

"Leave me alone," Andy mumbled, trying to stand but both men pushed her back in her seat.

"C'mon sis, you can tell us," Ray coaxed.

"I can't," Andy mumbled.

"Yes you can, just open you mouth and talk," Ray said.

"I CAN'T!" Andy repeated.

Looking up into their eyes Ray noticed her cheek were wet. Steeling a glance at Kai he saw that he wasn't at all moved.

"Stop blubbering," Kai sneered.

"Have a heart," Ray shot.

"I do, but it seems she doesn't if what Tyson says is true," Kai snapped.

"You believe Tyson now?" Ray asked.

"Maybe, depending on what _she_ has to say."

"Well it's probably not helping with you're yelling at her."

"I can yell if I want. It is my house."

"Stop!" Andy yelled. "No more!"

"Then spill," Kai demanded.

"It's true…" Andy began, but seeing their shocked faces she quickly added, "It's not what you think though."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," Kai growled.

"I didn't want to, I swear," she defended.

"How can I believe that?"

Ray now sat on the floor and watched the two battle it out. _'Was Tyson right?' _He thought. _'What are you thinking Ray? Your sister wouldn't lie to you… would she? NO! You can't think that way. Tyson must have done something to get her to do that, he had to of._ While the two argued Kayla entered the room. Seeing her brother's red face she began to back away.

"Did you know?" Kai shot at his sister.

"Know what?" Kayla said innocently.

"That she was cheating on me?" Kai yelled.

"No," Kayla lied.

"You knew," he accused.

"It's not what you're thinking Kai, she didn't cheat on you," Kayla defended.

"So you knew something happened," Kai snapped.

"It was sort of hard to miss," Kayla mumbled.

"Dude, chill," Ray said.

"Chill? My so called wife slept with one of my old team mates, that I thought she would never even glance at, and she even turns my own sister against me," Kai hollered.

"Listen to yourself," Andy said, "listen to you own words Kai. You just said I would never glance at Tyson and I didn't. If you just listen to me I will tell you what happen."

"It's pretty clear to me," Kai shot.

* * *

With that Kai pushed past Ray and his sister and went out the door. Quickly Ray got to his feet and ran after him. For a while Andy and Kayla just stared at each other in total shock. Suddenly Andy got to her feet and headed upstairs to her room. Hastily she grabbed he old backpack and stuffed it full of clothes. When she turned around Kayla stood in front of her, leaning in the doorframe.

"Move," Andy ordered.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked sweetly.

"What dose it look like, I'm leaving," Andy said, "now move out of my way Kayla."

"He'll calm down after a walk," Kayla said.

"Not this time," Andy mumbled, "he's not going to listen to me Kayl and I'm not going to sit her and argue with him."

"You're being rash Andy," Kayla tried to reason.

"Move Kayla or I'll make you," Andy threatened.

With a sigh of defeat Kayla stepped to one side and watched her best friend leave. Shouldering her pack Andy made her way downtown. It was about time for her shift at The Blue Moon anyway. When she got there the place was empty, except for her boss, Ian. _'The irony of life,' _she thought.

"You're early," Ian said.

"Yeah well, that's life," Andy sighed.

"Well get to work," he ordered.

* * *

_a/n Well that's done I promis that it wont take me months to update. Please review_


	2. A Rambling Kai

_a/n Okay took longer than I thought... meh. Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II:  
****A Rambling Kai**

In the park that they use to visit when they were kids Ray found Kai sitting under one of the many trees. Happily Ray jogged up to his friend. Silently Ray sat next to him.

"Go away Ray," Kai said, without looking up.

"Can't do that," Ray said.

"Don't make me hurt you," Kai threatened.

"Like you did to Andy? 'Cause if that's the case you don't have enough material to make me cry," Ray joked.

"I'm not in the mood Kon," Kai growled.

"Sorry," Ray apologized.

"And if you're going to tell me to hear her out save you breath," Kai added.

"I wasn't," Ray lied.

"I want to believe her, but if it wasn't her fault she should have told me," Kai rambled.

"You're absolutely right," Ray agreed.

"I would've understand, she didn't need to hide it."

"Yeah just like you did today, right?"

"Well… not like today, I should've been a little nicer, but no one's perfect."

"Of course, you're not perfect."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Agreeing with everything I say. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that I was stupid to yell at her, I should've heard her out and that she loves me and would never hurt me on purpose."

"I wasn't thinking any of that but hey if that's the way you feel then maybe you should go talk to her."

"No. Tyson was right she is a slut."

"Whatever you say Kai," Ray sighed.

"That's right, whatever I say."

"Wanna go get a drink," Ray suggested.

"Yeah," Kai agreed.

Slowly the two stood up and dusted themselves off. As lovers gathered on the tops of hills to look at the stars the two lonely boys left the park.

* * *

_a/n One simple word ,SHORT! Please Review!_


	3. Nothin' like a Good Fight

**Chapter III:  
****Nothin' like a Good Fight**

Andy busied herself that evening with her work. Slowly the place began to fill up and she forgot all her worries. The night dragged on. Once her shift was over Andy continued to work. Finally Ian told her to go home but for the first time she disobeyed her boss and stayed. The twenty-four year old sat down on one of the empty stools and leaned over the counter like the others around her. As her worries returned Andy did something she had never done before, she began to drink.

Time continued to go by and bit by bit her sorrow faded away, until a young blue haired man in a red and white cap entered the room. Tyson slowly made his way to her side. Andy kept staring at the counter top for a long time, knowing that he was watching her. Her grip on her beer tightened.

"Hello Andy," he greeted.

"Get lost," Andy mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you," he asked.

"I said get lost," she repeated.

"Awe come on now don't be like that," he said, draping his arms over her shoulders.

"Take your arm off of me," And growled.

"Now be nice, Honey," Tyson ordered.

"You got the count to three," she threatened.

"Don't be that way, Lollypop," he whined.

"One."

"What can you do Sugar?" he questioned.

"Two."

"What did I do wrong Baby Cakes?" he asked.

"Three," Andy said. She grabbed the young man's hand that was on her shoulder and bent it back. Agony crossed his face as he fell to his knees. "Ya ruined my life, you piece of shit! And I'm not your _Lollypop, Honey, Sugar, Baby Cakes _or anything else," she yelled. With that Andy lifted her right leg and kicked him in the face. As Tyson screamed and rolled around on the floor Andy left the bar

* * *

If she had been less drunk and paying more attention to her surroundings she might have noticed two men enter the bar just in time to hear her little exclamation. Kai and Ray stood there for a moment in total shock. Kai pushed his way though the crowd towards Tyson, who was still on the ground, pinching a bloody nose.

"Can't you control that bitch," Tyson murmured.

Grinning Kai held out his hand to help Tyson. Still pinching his nose Tyson took Kai's hand. The crimson eyed man pulled his old buddy to his feet only to knock him down again. Cheers echoed through out the building from mainly Ray, Ian and Dunga.

"She's not a bitch," Kai protested. "And if you ever go near her again you'll be lucky to only get a bloody nose."

"I'll do as I please," Tyson argued.

Without warning Tyson tackled Kai to the ground. The two men rolled around the floor throw punches and anything else at each other. People continue to crowd around the group cheering for Kai or Tyson. The fight finally stopped when Lee and Ozuma pulled the two apart.

"Enough," Lee ordered. "Go back to your drinks."

Ray followed Lee and Ozuma outside, where they released them. Both men were for sure going to be sporting black eyes by the morning, also it looked like Kai would have a fat lip, but that was nothing to Tyson's cut on the forehead.

"You're lucky we're off duty," Ozuma said, "or we would've had to drag you asses down to the station."

"Please do," Ray joked, "you'd be doing me a favour."

"Shut up," Kai growled.

"Come on Kai, I better get you home," Ray sighed, slinging his arm over is buddy shoulders. Once they were almost home he said, "You know that was pretty cool, especially Andy socking him right in the face."

"Shut up ding dong and help me inside," Kai groaned.

* * *

_a/n uh what can I say... oops. IT's hard to get this story updated because it's on my mom's laptop and she hardly leaves it alone, Like always please review._


	4. Jump

**a/n yes another chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter IV:**

**Jump!**

All that evening Andy wandered the streets of the city, listening to her disk men. For a long time she sat in the exact same park as her brother and husband had earlier thinking of the good old days. As she sat there dozing in and out of sleep a song began, it was her and Kayla's favourite band Simple Plan singing Jump. Memories began to fill her mind once again.

_Years ago, four teenagers danced under a tree blaring music. A raven hair girl climbed up the tree listening to song, while a boy that looked almost exactly like her and a blue haired girl danced beneath her. The forth member of their group was a boy a year older than them, he had two toned blue hair and on his face were two triangles tattooed on either side of his face. He sat under the branch which the raven hair girl was now standing on. All four were yelling the lyrics of the song,_

_I don't wanna wake up one day  
_'_Cause everyday's the same  
__And I've been waitin' so long for things to change  
__I'm sick of this town  
__Sick of my job  
__Sick of my friends cause everyone is cheatin'  
__I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free  
__I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump_

_Jump!  
__Don't wanna think about tomorrow  
__Jump!  
__I just don't care tonight  
__I just wanna jump  
__Jump!  
__Don't want to think about my sorrow  
__Let's go  
__Whoa  
__Forget your problems, I just wanna jump  
__  
I don't wanna wake up one day  
__And find out it's too late to do all the things I wanna do  
__So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
__I'm never coming back  
__Cause the years are passing by and I'm wasting all t-time  
__I'm sick of this house  
__I'm sick of being broke  
__Sick of this town that bring me down  
__I'm sick of this place  
__I wanna break free  
__I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump_

_Jump!  
__Don't want to think about tomorrow  
__Jump!  
__I just don't care tonight I just wanna jump  
__Jump!  
__Don't want to think about my sorrows  
__Let's go  
__Whoa  
__Forget you problems, I just wanna jump  
__I just wanna jump_

_At that the brunette jumped of the branch that she was standing on and accidentally landed in the lap of the blue haired boy. The four friends grew silent as they stared at each other._

"_You guys alright?" Ray laughed._

_With that they all burst out laughing. As Andy tried to stand up Kai's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back down. _

It seemed so long ago now that she thought about it. With a sigh Andy stood up and walked down one of the old bike paths. On one of the bridges she stopped and sat on the railing. For a long time she just stared down at the rushing waters below, with jump still playing in her head.

As she watch the sun rise the sound of footsteps echoed though the park. Without looking Andy reached into her bag and pulled out a pocket knife, just in case. Carelessly she stood up on the rail and continued to look at the river.

"Andy?" A familiar voice called.

"Go away Lee," Andy ordered.

"Get down form there," Ozuma ordered.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself?" Lee asked.

"I don't know yet," she murmured.

"You don't want to do this Andy," Lee said.

"And why not," she demanded, "I got nowhere to go."

"You're drunk Andy," Ozuma observed, "That's the beer talking."

"Maybe, but my brain's not arguing," she agreed.

"Come on Andy, you got a family back home that loves you," Ozuma said, "three caring brothers, a husband that loves you dearly."

"Yeah right," she mumbled.

"What about Kayla?" Lee added, "She'll be heart broken when she finds out. Don't you think she's been through enough pain already?"

"Don't," Andy ordered, "even go there. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Come on Andy, so you and Kai had a fight, it'll blow over soon," Ozuma said.

"Is that what you think I'm upset about?" Andy chuckled.

"Uh… yeah," both officers admitted.

"Come down Andy, or we'll have to take you by force," Ozuma threatened.

"I like to you see you try officer," she challenged.

"Andrea, get down from there or I'll be forced to call you brothers here, and you know how much Chris hates to be woken up early," Lee demanded.

"Don't call me that!" Andy yelled, throwing her knife at the officer's head.

"That's it," Lee said pulling put his gun, "You have ten seconds to get down or I'll shoot."

As Lee began to count Andy looked back at the rising sun. He was at six now, slowly she walked along the rail, towards them. At ten Andy jumped down and stared at the two shocked officers. Ozuma took out a pair of handcuffs and fitted them on her wrists. The three walked back to the cruiser and drove down the station.

**a/n as always please review.**


	5. The Police Station

**a/n yes another chapter, enjoy.**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter V:_ **

**The Police Station **

At 5:30 a.m. at the Hiwatari mansion everyone was woken up by the phone. A half awake Ray rolled off the couch onto the floor, with his eyes still closed he reached for the end table and felt around for the phone.

"Hello," he murmured.

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Harris, of the Helm's Deep Police Station. I am calling about an Andrea Hiwatari," a female voice said.

"That's my sister," Ray said in shock, now fully awake. "Is she alright?"

"A little tipsy but she should be fine," Lt Harris said, "I need you to come down to the station if you'd please; Sergeant Wong wishes to have a word with you. Your sister was arrested."

"I'll be right there," Ray said, hanging up.

Quietly Ray crept around the house, looking for some clean clothes. Once that was done, he made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Kayla.

eatlk d suspicously.uch?of mney to Boris.e now.urned to his earler converstion with his sister..i and said.

"Why are you up so early?" She moaned.

"Somethin' came up," he said.

"Like what," she yawned.

"Gotta pick Andy up at the police station," he said.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Andy got arrested," he explained. "I'll fill you in once I get back. Don't wake Kai."

With that he walked out the door jogged all the way downtown. The station was almost empty, except for the few officers that were on duty. Still awe stricken that his sister was here he walked up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the woman officer.

"Uh, yeah, I got a phone call that my sister is here, Andrea Hiwatari," Ray murmured.

"Oh yes, please have a seat," the woman said.

With a sigh Ray sat down on one of the hard benches. Just as he was about to doze off someone tapped him on the shoulder. Opening his eyes Ray looked up at Lee's brown eyes.

"Good of you to come," he greeted, "I was sort of hoping that Kai would come though."

"Yeah well he needs his rest," Ray yawned. "So what happened?"

"Follow me," Lee said. Stretching Ray got to his feet and followed his friend into a small office. The two sat down on either side of the desk. "We found Andy one a bridge along one of the bike trails."

"So," Ray shrugged.

"Standing on the rail ready to jump," Lee finished.

"Oh," Ray mumbled.

"She was drunk Ray," he added, "and she threw her knife at me."

"Well you had to of said something to get her mad," Ray chuckled.

"Not funny," Lee said, "all I did was called her Andrea."

"No offence but that was stupid," Ray laughed. "So can I take her home?"

"Well… first she has to talk to a psychiatrist to determine if she is sane," Lee explained.

"Good luck with that," Ray mumbled.

"I was hoping you would help," Lee said.

"You expect her to listen to me?" Ray questioned, "I guess I can try, but don't be surprise if she doesn't."

"Just talk to her," Lee sighed.

The two walked down a hall to a small room. A young red head woman with big round glasses stood by the door. Quickly Emily greeted them before Ray entered the room. Inside sat Andy head down on a table, sleeping, behind her was a mirror that Lee, Ozuma and Emily would be watching though. Gently he shook his sister awake.

"Wakey, wakey, sis," Ray said.

"Five more minutes," Andy groaned.

"Come on, it's not my fault that you were up all night," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," she said, sitting up.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Didn't Lee tell you everything?" she growled.

"He told me that you threw a knife at him," he said.

"He had it comin'."

"And you attempting suicide."

"I was drunk."

"At least you admit it. But what possessed you to try a stupid thing."

"You got to swear not to tell anyone."

"You know me, I won't tell a soul."

"Not even Kai?"

"I swear."

"I'm pregnant."

"So…. Is it Tyson's?" he gasped.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I found out last Thursday, Kayla was with me."

"Fuck, so that's the big problem."

"No shit it's a big problem, I would rather die than give birth to Tyson's child."

"Shh," Ray soothed, walking over to his sister and hugged her. "It'll be alright."

"I don't know what to do Ray. Kai's mad enough at me, if I tell him now he'll kill me."

"More likely Tyson, actually."

"Whatever, he's still going to hate me."

"Na, Kai loves you way too much to hate you."

"Shut up Ray," Andy snapped.

"Fine," Ray sighed. Slowly Ray stood up and went into the next room. Emily, Lee and Ozuma were standing near a window that looked into the room that Andy sat in. "She's fine."

"He's right," Emily agreed, "she's just having a bad day."

"I'll say," Lee said, "What happened with Tyson anyway?"

"From what I can guess he had a little fun with her," Ray said.

"Just get her out of here," Ozuma said, "She probably just needs some sleep."

"Yeah sure," Ray agreed.

Happily Andy was escorted out of the police station by her brother. The two siblings wandered the streets until about eight in the morning, when they stopped and sat down in the park. Andy had been silent the whole time. They sat for a long time listening to the church bells ring and the choirs singing.

"I should get you home," Ray said finally, "Kayla will be worried."

"I don't know, Kai's probably still mad," Andy protested.

"He's still asleep most likely," Ray said.

"Kai never sleeps in," she said.

"He will today, he's pretty beaten up," he stated.

"Why, what happened?" she demanded in a worried voice.

"He got in a fight last night with Tyson, after you left," he explained.

"You saw that?"

"Hey it was funny, I almost wet my pants," Ray joked.

"That's nothin' new," Andy teased.

"Hey," he protested.

"Hays for horses," she joked.

"You're normal again!" Ray cheered, hugging his sister.

"Damn straight… now let go," Andy agreed.

Laughing Ray released his twin. When the bells ceased to ring Andy and Ray stood up and headed back to Hiwatari mansion. There, Kayla greeted them with a big smile. The three companions sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast and talk quietly, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Andy went upstairs to her and Kai's room. They blue haired man was still peacefully sleeping in the bed. His cuts were still oozing out little bits of black blood. Quietly Andy went to the bathroom and wetted a cloth. For a while Ray and Kayla watched from the doorway as Andy sat by her husband's side, nursing his wounds.

**a/n as always please review.**


	6. Explanations

**Chapter VI:**

**Explanations**

Slowly Kai sat up in his bed; he must have slept a lot that day away because the moon was already up. His bones ached, his head ached, he could barely see out of his right eye and his right wrist was bandaged up. Looking around he noticed someone had changed the sheets and the floor were clean of all the blood from the night before. Carefully he stood up and went downstairs, on the couch someone was sleeping. _'Ray,' _he thought. He made his way into the kitchen where someone was standing in the fridge. Before the person closed the door he caught a glimpse of the face, it was Andy. At first anger began to boil up inside of him but then the memories of the night before came back to him and he calmed down.

"Up a little late aren't ya," Kai joked.

"Yeah, well I slept most the afternoon away," she yawned, pouring a glass of milk.

"When did you get back?" he wondered.

"Around nine… I got in a tiny bit of trouble last night," she said innocently.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh, nothin' much," Andy shrugged, "Got a bit drunk and did some stupid things."

"You, drunk? Since when dose that happen?"

"Trust me it'll never happen again. Once is enough for me."

"Man, I wished I could've seen you drunk," he joked.

"Well _you _were busy getting into a fist fight at the bar," she accused, "How many times I gotta tell not to butt into my fights."

"I didn't, you were already gone."

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to argue with anyone tonight."

"Are you sick?" he asked, checking her temperature.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said, swatting away his hand. "I'm fine."

"Look, I'm s-," he began.

"Don't worry about it, I would've done the same if I were you," she said.

"What happened anyways?" Kai asked.

"You're not going to stop until I tell you, are you?"

"Damn right."

"He was right about bumping into him at work," Andy began. "After my shift Mariah was going to meet me there and we were going to catch a moving. So I sat and waited, she was late for some reason I guess. Anyways Tyson sat down with me and he started to talk. He must've done something to my drink, 'cause next thing I know I'm tied up in a car." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she told her tale. "It was awful, I couldn't even scream out. Tried to get loose but surprisingly he knew his knots. I-I passed out after a while, and when I woke up he was gone…. Kayla found me an hour later."

"That was the night you said you spent the night at Mariah's, wasn't it?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but the worst didn't happen until about a week ago," she said.

"What could possibly be worse?" Kai demanded, his anger returning.

Before she could speak Ray and Kayla entered the room, both were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Ray automatically walked towards the fridge and got himself a glass of water without even opening his eyes. While Kayla walked to her brother's side and sat on a stool.

"It's four in the morning," Kayla groaned.

"Well you guys didn't have to get up," Kai shot.

"I'm not the one who is practically yelling," Ray yawned.

"Well Andy just finished telling me what happened with Tyson, wouldn't you be a little mad," Kai snapped.

"You told him?" Ray asked shocked. "Everything?"

"I was going to, but _some people _interrupted me," Andy said.

"Okay, what am I missing now?" Kai wondered. "And how come I'm always the last to know?"

"Because you got the worst temper… besides Andy of course," Ray teased.

"What's the big secret?" Kai asked.

The three looked at one another silently asking who would tell him. Quickly his anger began to boil up again at their silence. Both Kayla and Andy looked towards Ray in a silent command to tell him. Just as Kai was about to yell Ray blurted out,

"She's pregnant."

"Funny Ray, but really what is it?" Kai ordered.

"He's not lying Kai," Andy said, hanging her head.

eatlk d suspicously.uch?of mney to Boris.e now.urned to his earler converstion with his sister..i and said.

"Is it his then?" Kai sneered. He watched as all three shrugged their shoulders. Anger and pity towards his wife began to rise up inside of him. He needed to be alone. Without a word he stood up and stomped back to his room.

"I told you," Andy accused her brother, "I told you he hates me."

"Now, now, he probably just needs to think," Kayla soothed.

"That's new," Ray grumbled, receiving mean looks from the girls. "I'll go talk to him." Quietly he retreated to upstairs. Ray found Kai sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Go away Ray," Kai ordered, without looking up.

"What and go back downstairs with the girls, no thanks," Ray joked.

"Then go home," he suggested.

"Awe come on Kai, this is exactly why Andy never told you," Ray said. "She was afraid that you were going to act this way."

"Look I just want to be alone right now Ray, so go before I throw you out," Kai threatened.

"Alright," Ray sighed, backing away, leaving his brother-in-law to his dark, sad thoughts.

**a/n like always drop down a review.**


	7. All Bark and No Bite Right?

**Chapter VII:**

**All Bark and No Bite… Right?**

Kai spent the rest of the day in his room, while Andy and Kayla tidied the rest of the house up. After lunch Andy went upstairs and knocked on the door. Cautiously she poked her head in and sniffed the room.

"Yuck, take a bath," she ordered. "Then I'll redress those cuts."

Once he came back he sat down on the neatly made bed and let his wife bandage up his wounds. Pain shot through his arm as she poked one of his bruises.

"That hurts you know," he grumbled.

"Sorry," she apologized, "So have you brewed up a plan to beat Tyson up yet… or are you still mad and not going to tell me."

"I'm not mad at you, what makes you say that?" Kai asked, knowing the answer.

"Hmm, let me think… there was that whole storming out of the kitchen thing," she joked.

"Well for your information I'm not going to touch a single hair on his body," he said innocently.

"If you say so," she sighed, "but if I hear that the once world beyblading champion is dead on the news, I'll know you had a part in it."

"Boy you're trusting," he said sarcastically.

"Say what you will Kai I know you're up to something," she accused.

then the door bell rang, Kai and Andy listened to Kayla greet their guests. Andy sensed discomfort in her sister-in-law's voice as she spoke to them.

"Kai, Tala and Bryan are here for you," Kayla called.

"Bryan?" Andy said shocked. "I was joking about Tyson's death being on the news Kai."

"I know," he said, putting on his jacket, "I may be home late, so don't wait up."

"Don't do anything stupid," she warned.

"I won't," Kai said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

Andy followed him downstairs and watched him and his old abbey friends leave. Something didn't feel right, not one bit…

Meanwhile Ray happily walked into his favourite restaurant. He chose one of booths in the far end and waited for Mariah to show up. _'It's not a date though' _he told himself, _'Kayla would kill me.'_ As he sat and drummed his fingers a group of people sat in the booth behind him. _'No biggie,' _he thought.

"Are you sure about this," a familiar voice asked.

'_Kai,' _he thought.

"Positive," another voice said.

'_Tala.'_

"This is gonna be sweet," a third voice eatlk d suspicously.uch?of mney to Boris.e now.urned tmumbledcon.

At that Ray almost jumped out of his skin. _'Bryan,' _he yelled in his head. _'I wonder what's going on.' _With that, he quietly inched bit closer so he could hear better.

"Tyson will have no idea what hit him," Brian said.

"As long as my family doesn't find out," he heard Kai warn.

"They'll never know," Tala assured. "So eleven o-clock, right?"

Quietly Ray crept out of his seat and tiptoed away. _'Gotta call Andy,' _was his first thought, _'she'll put a stop to this.'_ Quickly he made his way to a payphone and dialled his sister's number. The phone rang three time before someone answered.

"_Hello," Andy said._

"Andy, it's Ray, I just heard Kai talking to Tala and Bryan," he said, "I think he's gonna do something stupid."

"_What else is new?" Andy joked._

"But he was hanging out with Bryan and Tala, and I think it's really serious," Ray protested.

"_Do you know anything at all?" she asked._

"Well they're meeting at eleven," he murmured, "And Bryan seems really pleased with this plan."

"_Like extreme pain pleased or Tyson's dead pleased?" she wondered._

"Tyson's dead pleased."

"_Great, I'll see what I can do," she sighed._

"Bye then."

"_Bye."_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

At ten thirty Kai returned home almost happy. But his cheerfulness ceased when he saw Andy waiting for him. At that moment he saw a mother looking down at her child, as if he had painted on the wall.

"I got an interesting call today," she said.

"Oh really, who?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me," she snapped. "I know what you're up to, Ray was sitting right there."

"Just wait a second, where's there?"

"At the restaurant," she almost yelled. "You know, you, Tala and Bryan went to plan your little murder."

"Damn it," he murmured. "Look, I said I'm not going to touch him and I won't. I'm sort of the bait."

"Bait or not, you could get caught, especially since Lee and Ozuma are on duty tonight," she scolded.

"Could you stop acting like your mother first?" he asked.

"Kai this isn't like getting into a fight at the bar," she sighed. "You can be sentenced to death for this."

"I know, that's why we'll be careful," he defended.

"I'm going with you," she said firmly.

"No," he protested.

"Do you want me to tell Kayla," she warned, "I haven't yet but I could. She would've already called Lee and made sure you stayed home."

"Fine," he groaned. "I got a job for you then."

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

While Andy and Kai argued, Ray was just finish a sitting down with Mariah at her house. No matter what he did though his mind always returned to his earlier conversation with his sister. Finally Mariah tossed a pillow at him and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"I know you better than that Raymond Kon," she accused. "So spill the beans already." With a sigh Ray told the whole story, from Tyson and Andy last month, to the conversation he overheard. After a moment of thought she said, "I'm not surprised."

"You're not? I was," he said bitterly.

"Of course you would be, you're a guy not to mention Tyson's best friend. You wouldn't believe anyone if they said such things… unless they had proof. Tyson has done things like this for a while now. I heard he even owes a lot of money to Boris."

"How do you know so much?" He asked suspiciously.

"Girls talk to each other, unlike you men."

"What about what Kai and the others are up to?"

"It's Kai, what do you think? You know him better than I do."

"That's just it, I _don't _know! They can be violent but they've never killed anyone before."

"You're right, they could never commit such a crime."

"No they couldn't…. Mind you nothing like this has ever happened before and I wouldn't put anything past Bryan"

"True. But what would they do? Sneak into the dojo and slit his throat while he was sleeping? Daichi still lives there, along with a _very_ old Grandpa."

"Unless they…" Ray began, looking at the watch. "I gotta go stop a brother of mine."

Quickly Ray jumped out of his seat and Ray out the door. As he ran down the road he prayed that he would find them in time.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_A/N Well there you go as always pleease review_


	8. The Dump

**Chapter VIII:  
****The Dump**

The time was drawing near, 10:55 p.m. What was he going to do He found himself wandering the suburbs and still no trace of Kai, Tala or Bryan. Maybe that was a good thing. 10:58 p.m. two minutes until they execute their plan. _'Maybe they changed their mind,' _Ray hoped. 10:59 p.m. It was hopeless; there was no way he was getting to them. Just up ahead by the dump, two shadowy figures stood on either side of the gate, as if guarding something. One of the street lamps flicked on and off, just long enough for him to recognize that goggle-head-big-nosed Ian. Quickly Ray jogged to the tow guards.

"Where's Kai?" Ray demanded, in a low whisper.

"Finally showed up eh," Ian said.

"Where's Kai?" Ray repeated.

"Inside, duh," Ian sneered. As he was about to go in the second guard stopped him. Again the light flickered and Ray found himself staring into the eyes of Bryan. "Where are you going?"

"To see Kai," Ray said simply.

"Uh… no," Ian said rudely, "how do we know you didn't go running of to you cop buddy."

"I just want to see my brother-in-law, is that a crime?" Ray exclaimed.

"Keep it down," Bryan growled.

"Just swear that you won't tell a living soul where you were tonight and with whom," Ian said, "then we'll let you through."

"Fine," Ray groaned, "I swear to never speak of this night, yada, yada, ya, blah, blah, blah."

"Works for me," he shrugged.

"Remember one word and you'll join the pig," Bryan threatened.

Ray ran between piles of garbage. As he drew close to a area of piled old cars he heard whispers. A flicker of what he guessed was a fire caught his eye. In between four pile of cars a fire burned, around the fire stood at least a dozen people. They hid their faces with hood or caps or something. A few faces, Ray recognized, Spencer, Robert and Brooklyn were among them. Closest to the fire sat a hood figure; taking another look Ray 0noticed it said Kon on the side."

"Andy?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving Ray," she said coolly.

"C'mon this is stupid," he argued.

"Maybe to you," she snapped, "This wasn't my idea Ray. Do ya think I would think up such a thing?"

"Uh…" he began.

"Don't answer that," she growled. "It was Bryan's idea, he come to the house every so often asking Kai to help but he'd refuse, saying jail wasn't his thing. But after what happened he agreed to help."

"Why are you here then?" Ray demanded. Come home with me."

""I'm doing what I always do," she said calmly, "making sure Kai doesn't get into too much trouble. Besides it's kinda my fault he agreed to this anyways."

"Good to see you still can make jokes at times like this," he laughed.

"Just doin' what I can," she grumbled. "Now go before they get back with Tyson."

"I'm staying, I'd rather be arrested for actually being at the scene of the crime then get arrested at home because _you _were there," he said seriously.

"Suit yourself," she sighed.

So he sat next to his sister for all he knew wo8uld be the last time. The moon shone right that night, as everyone waited. A few minutes before midnight Ian and Bryan joined the group, just after them cam Kai and Tala on either side of Tyson. The blue hair man walked next to the fair taking in his surrounding s. The stench of gasoline flared though his nostrils.

Tala along with Bryan stepped forward. Both took a long tick that had been placed aside and stuck it into the fire. As they walked towards Tyson with flaming torches in hand Ray saw fear in his eyes. _'Run!' _he thought. As if he heard him, Tyson turned on his heels and began to run.

Suddenly a gun sounded. Blood spewed from the tiny hole in the back of his head as he fell. All eyes stared in his direction, turning his head to the right he saw his sister. Andy sat next to him sacking all over, in her hands she held a pistol.

"Stupid girl," Bryan sneered, "You were supposed to shoot him in the leg!"

Hey he's dead at least," Kai argued.

"He was to be burnt alive! Bryan yelled, setting Tyson's body to flames. "Not shot in the head by a cry baby, that couldn't stomach it."

"At least I'm not heartless," Andy protested. This was one of those times that Ray was surprised how fast her mood could change. She now walked towards Bryan with a look that he knew too well.

"Congratulations," he sneered.

"How would you feel if you were burned alive?" Andy demanded.

"I don't know, happy to leave this damn world," he said.

"You don't know what happiness is," she shot.

"I will when you're in the E.R." he hissed.

With no warning Bryan punched her in the face so hard that she fell to the ground. Instinctively Ray jumped to his feet to go to his sister's aid, but tow pairs of hands grabbed his arms. On the other side of the fire he spotted Kai struggling in Tala's grip. All around them people were cheering. This was what they wanted, someone to die in great pain, to watch a human's blood slowly seep out of their body and their face to pale bit by bit. Now because of her kindness his sister was that person.

Surprisingly she did not fight back. Every time he knocked her down she slowly stood up, only to meet the dirt once more. The only bit of self defence she showed was to protect the small child that was growing inside of her. The crowd continued to cheer even louder when Bryan picked up a heavy metal pole. Ray watched helplessly as his sister was beaten with it.

Far away at first he heard sirens. Louder and louder they grew, until they were t the gates. The crowd quickly disappeared as everyone ran for escape. Once he was free Ray ran to Andy's side. She lay on her side with her left arm over her stomach as blood spilled from countless areas. As she looked up at him and Kai a small grin crossed her face.

"I gotta stop doin' the right thing," she moaned, coughing up some blood.

"Nay, you're too nice for some reason," Kai said softly.

"You did the right thing," Ray mumbled, he could hear their footsteps now.

"Get outta here," she laughed, "With your speed Ray they'll never see ya."

"But," Ray began.

"Get going," Kai mumbled. "You wouldn't've been here if it weren't for us."

"I'm staying," he said firmly.

A few minutes later Ray spotted Lee and Ozuma running towards them. Without a word they handcuffed the two boys and led them into a van, already full of people. Looking out of the window he saw an ambulance race inside the dump and quickly exited. For the second time that night Ray prayed, not for his release but for his sister to make it through the night.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_A/N Oh my goodness gracious me just two more chapters left. 0.0 I should've had this finised theis by now but... eh me lazy ass. I got a **prequil **and **sequil **on the works, they're almsit done so when i get this 1 done I'll put up the prequil. As always please review._


	9. Trial

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this but I've been busy.

* * *

**Chapter IX: **

** Trial **

****

On December19th Sergeant Lee Wong sat in his office rubbing his eyes. Today was the big day, two months after the incident Andy was going to court for murdering Tyson. All the evidence, every last piece was pointed in her direction, but still she pleaded not guilty. And it was his entirely fault. With a sigh he went outside and headed to the courthouse.

Once he got there he spotted Kai, Ray and Kayla near the front, along with Andy's two older brothers, Chris and Dan. Not far away, on the other side of the courtroom Lee saw Hilary sitting between Grandpa and Hiro, he even caught a glimpse of Mr. Granger in the back. Just after he sat down, Andy was escorted to her seat by two armed officers. She looked the same to him; her arm had quickly healed, as she walked her belly bounced with every step.

"All rise for his Honour, Judge Patrick Jones," an officer said. Everyone rose to their feet as a man in black robes entered the room. Once he sat everyone else followed his lead. "All those who have business with this trial step forward and you shall be heard."

"Does the government wish to make an opening statement?" Judge Jones asked.

"Yes your honour, On October 22nd at 11:59 p.m. Tyson A. Granger entered Helm's Deep's dump soaked in gasoline, at 12:04 he was shot in the head by Mrs. Andrea Hiwatari, at 12:06 his body was burned. These are the facts and they are undisputed," a lawyer said.

For hours on end he sat and listened to question after question, all pointing to the fact that Andy had fired the gun. One after another sat in that hot seat, even he had to go up and testimony what he had seen. Finally what he had wanted to hear ever since that fatal night, Andy account.

"Please sat your full name and occupation for the record," the lawyer ordered.

"Andrea Angel Hiwatari," she said, making a face. "Bar tender at The Blue Moon."

"Mrs. Hiwatari what happened on September 15th around ten in the evening?" The Lawyer asked.

"I was sexually abused by Mr. Granger," she murmured.

"Didn't that make you angry?"

"Of course."

"Angry enough, lets say to murder the man?"

"Not that mad."

"Didn't you a month later, after you found out you were pregnant start a fight with him, accusing him of ruining your life the night before his murder?"

"Yes I did, but I wouldn't consider really harming him."

"Why you were doing at Oakridge dump around midnight?"

"I was there to make sure my husband didn't get himself into too much trouble," she smirked. "He has a tendency to do that."

"So you did not wish to witness or take part in Tyson Granger's murder?"

"Not really."

"So what possessed you to shoot Mr. Granger in the head the next night?"

"I did it out of mercy," Andy sighed, "There were three choices I could make, one, shoot him in the leg and listen to his screams as he burned alive, two, do nothing and watch the other's stone him to death or I could put him out of misery with minimum pain as possible."

"If you didn't wish to witness such a terrible thing then why didn't you just leave?"

"Because if I left and the cops came, I would be dead right now."

"So you admit you shot him."

"Yes," Andy shot, "I think you've made that very clear I fired the gun."  
"No further questions," the Lawyer said.

A while later the court was adjourned until the Judge came to a decision. As everyone left it seemed a cloud of sadness had fallen over them. Lee watched Dan help their weeping mother to her car. She already knew what was going to happen; she was going to lose her baby girl. With a sigh Lee made his way home to visit his sister.

* * *

Hope you liked it i'll try to update the next one soon please review. 


	10. Life and Death

_A/N Okay sorry but I had a little problem geting to a com. Wll last chap. (cries)_

**

* * *

****Chapter X:  
Life and Death**

On May 30th, two days after the birth of her two little treasures, Killian and Ashley, Andy sat in her dark cell. Her thoughts we only on the sight of Kai's face as he held his son, there was no doubt in either of their mind that they were Tyson's children, none at all. Already the salt blue hair was poking up on his head.

In forty-eight hours, she would be walking to her own doom. She could already envision her mother's tear stricken face, Dan and Chris almost in tears, Kai hugging Kayla as she cried, but the worst thought was Ray. Just the thought of his happy face would make her choke up but the thought of him crying, she couldn't bear. In her right hand she held the locket that Kai had given her years ago, in her left hand she led a broken piece of glass. She couldn't watch he family cry over her doom, she just couldn't.

Closing her eyes she lifted the shard of glass and sliced her throat. Blood began to seep from the cut. Quietly she lay down on her cot. Dropping the glass she took the locket in both hands and held it to her heart. Doing her best not to make any noise, she silently gasped for air. Slowly she fell into a deep slumber, never to wake again.

A week after her death Ray stood on a boat, with the rest of his family, looking out to sea. In his arms, he held his niece, Ashley Andrea Hiwatari. She reminded him so much of his sister, the mischievous chocolate brown eyes, the tan skin, down her ying yang birthmark on her left shoulder blade.

Kai stood about four feet away holding Andy's ashes. Unlike him, Kai couldn't understand why she had taken her life in her own hands. After that he had hardly looked at Ashley, or Killian. Pity consumed him, for his brother-in-law. Sadly Ray stood by his friend and dug into his pocket, bringing out his siter's blade. As Kai duumpe her ashes into the deep blue sea ray droped her blade and wathed the two things slowly folat to the bottem of the sea.

Farther off his mother was in tears. She held her first grandson in her arms. Dan and Chris sat on either side of her, trying to keep her calm. Ray had never seen his Chris so caring before, but that's what happens at times like this. Looking around, he spotted Kayla at the bow.

Once they were far out in sea everyone gathered around Kai. Not a single face was dry now, as they watched Kai empty Andy's ashes into the sea. After everyone else had walked away, Ray continued to stare at the water. Tears continued to run down his cheeks, as his mind played tricks on him and made him think he saw his sister's face.

When they were on dry land once more, Kayla took Killian form his mother. Everyone began to go their separate ways. Kai stayed on the beach and watched the tide come in. As Ray left he saw dangling from Kai's left hand Andy's locket. The sunset was beautiful that day, as if someone was smiling down at them.

* * *

_A/N Well it's done. (cries) Anyways Look for the prequil Childhood and sequil Remember._


End file.
